


Mount Sorapiss

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: Ginny leaves to Italy for an Quidditch match, but is surprised to see two old classmates there as well. What will happen the trio take advantage of the Magical waters of Lago di Sorapiss?





	

She landed hard on the soft grass, her stomach still churning from the dizzying effects of traveling by Portkey. That was the only thing she hated about away matches. This week's match was in Italy, played against the Italian National Quidditch team.

Ginny swept her long hair back from her face and looked out on the countryside that now surrounded her. It appeared that her Portkey brought her high up on the hillside. Looking out, she noticed the house below where she could see a few of her teammates lounging in the yard. Further past the house, was a wide expanse of rolling hills, covered in green. The view was amazing, and she stood in awe gazing at the lands farther away still as the fog of the early evening settled over the grounds. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers. She noticed she was standing in a patch of wild flowers, red buds dancing in rhythm with the tall blades of grasses.

Smiling to herself, she picked up her broom, levitated her travelling trunk, and began the trek down to the house to meet her teammates. She was happy to be in Italy. She had only travelled here once before for a match, and loved every second of it, but unfortunately it was a time where the team couldn't stay more than the day. This match fell right before a two week break in the schedule. They couldn't stay the entire two weeks as many of the girls had families to attend to, but they decided they would stay in Italy for a mini holiday. They would play their match in the morning, and be able to enjoy the sights at their leisure for two solid days afterwards.

Approaching closer to the house, she quirked an eyebrow as she shouted out, "AmBam, what are you doing? You know no wine before a match."

The blonde looked over, bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh, Red, it's only grape juice."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at her fellow chaser teammate. The two had grown close the past few years and throwing jibes frequently was how they showed each other their love. "Yea, I bet," Ginny whispered as she passed by her, greeting the other two women on her way into the house. "Tash, Jess, ready for the match tomorrow?"

"You bloody well know we are, Gin. We're ready to wipe the fucking smirk of these arsehole dick heads right now," Tash, the dark haired witch, responded. The three women roared in laughter, as Ginny walked into the house to relieve herself of her belongings.

Entering the house, she was greeted with a wide, open concept living room. The walls were a soft ivory, adorned with beige drapes and mint colored pillows littered the off-white sofas. Noticing the pair next to the empty taupe colored brick fireplace, she called out, "Wotchers Claire, Lauren!" The two looked up from their game of exploding snap and waved. "Where's our fearless Captain?" Ginny asked.

"She's at the kitchen table…" Lauren began to answer.

Ginny finished the last of the sentence for her, "... going over strategies. I am not surprised."

Ginny dropped her bag and broom at the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the kitchen in the direction Lauren had gestured. Upon entering, she found their captain, and fellow chaser, of their team at the kitchen table, parchment littering the expansive distressed top. "Hey, Meg. How's the play's coming?"

Megan didn't look up, but kept her wand pointed at the parchment making the circles go in blinding patterns. "It's great Gin. Think we can all go over them after we eat?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course we can. I'm going to go unpack, and I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the open window. Ginny felt the breeze blow over her face, bringing with it the pleasant aroma of summer air. She heard the birds chirping, and the smell of bacon frying wafted up from below. Still groggy, she pulled the duvet around her shoulders and proceeded to wake up slowly. The moment only lasted a second before her bedroom door was thrown open suddenly, banging loudly against the wall. Startled, Ginny sat straight up in bed, only to be immediately assaulted by a body with blonde, curly hair colliding with her.

"AmBam, stop. You're going to make me pee my shorts," Ginny struggled to say as her friend laughed, bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"C'mon, Red. Let's get some breakfast and go kick some arse."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, the excitement her teammate produced was infectious. She was like this before every game, lighting a fire under every person, and bringing the overall morale of the team to the ultimate high.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Go on, I'll be down after I visit the loo," Ginny reassured, as she pushed her gently from the room before heading across the hall to the toilet.

When she arrived downstairs, the kitchen was full. Her teammates sat around the table, picking nervously at the food on their plates while their little blonde mascot attempted to make light of everything. "Bam, how in Merlin's name do you not get nervous before a game?" Jess asked, laughing at how her teammate held up two pancakes next to her cheeks and proceeded to make a noise resembling an elephant.

"I don't know… I guess I just get a thrill out of the unexpected. You just don't know what kind of adventures we're going to find today. Maybe… their seeker will realize he doesn't need to seek, because I've already found his snitch," she answered, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, to the sudden outburst of laughter around the table.

* * *

"Red! We won, Red! We won!" AmBam shouted, jumping up and down while holding tight to fellow beater, Jess. Claire landed next to them grasping the golden snitch in her hand squealing like a little girl who just met Gilderoy Lockhart in his youth.

Ginny laughed, dismounting from her broom and accepting the onslaught of hugs and pats on the back from teammates and fans. It was a great match, Ginny led the chasers, Lauren and Megan, to fifteen goals against Italy's four. Tash had one of the best matches ever as keeper. AmBam and Jess, the teams beaters, managed to injure two of Italy's chasers, and Claire caught the snitch in record time.

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny!"

She turned towards the voice calling her name but was not expecting the face that came with it. Towering over the crowd, stood Neville Longbottom, smiling broadly and waving at her. It had been a few years since she had seen him last, and her first impression was, _Damn, Neville has mastered some glamour charms._ His black cotton shirt clung to his chest, displaying his hard muscles underneath, while the Muggle khaki pants he wore fit him well. It was his bright chocolate brown eyes, which were distinctly brightened surrounded by the afternoon stubble on his cheeks that stood out to her the most. She instantly felt a flutter of nervousness in her belly that wasn't all that different than the tickles she experienced before a quidditch match. Ginny fought against the onslaught of fans and players around her and made her way to the beckoning man.

"Neville! Oh, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here in Italy?"

"Working actually. Luna and I are here together. She is looking for a new species of a bowtruckle. I am here to study the plant life."

"Oh, Luna is here too?" Ginny asked, as she swiveled her head from side to side looking for the blonde in question.

"No, not here at the match. She chose to go for a walk through the hills, wondering what she might find. When I heard that an English team was playing, I figured I might stop in for a nice break. I was happy to see it was your team. Your flying is amazing!"

The blush that crept up Ginny's chest and blossomed across her cheeks couldn't be helped. She didn't even know why his compliment affected her that way, but she turned her head back to her teammates avoiding his gaze for a second. "Well, I better get back. Are you and Luna here for awhile? The team won't be leaving until the day after tomorrow and…," Ginny hesitated, not sure what she was asking Neville.

Neville reached out, placing an arm around her shoulders. Her breath hitched, and her heart started to race as if she had just kicked off the ground, the wind catching her flaming tresses as she raced high in the sky on her broomstick. "Meet Luna and I for supper tomorrow night. We can catch up and show you some sights," Neville offered with a gentle squeeze on Ginny's arm.

He smelled of grass, freshly turned earth, and the subtle hint of peppermint. "Ok, let's do that. Where should I meet you?"

"Tell you what, I'll come get you. Are you staying in the farmhouse past the hills here?" Neville asked, pointing in the direction of her team's lodgings.

She nodded in answer. "Great, I'll pick you up around seven," he confirmed. "Wear something comfy."

Ginny exhaled shakily as Neville turned and walked off the pitch. She watched him leave and didn't realize that she had been joined by someone next to her. "Damn, now that arse is one I'd love to see bare."

"Bam! What are you doing?" Ginny rolled her eyes, swatting at her friend's arm. "He's just a friend from school."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him for a drink then?" the girl queried.

Suddenly, Ginny's stomach twisted itself into knots, and the heat rose to her cheeks as her jaw clenched tightly. She turned to face the girl who was already looking at her, smug smile gracing her features. "Yea, that's what I thought." Bam chuckled with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Are you going to see him soon?"

The girl knew her all to well. She dropped her shoulders, and let out the breath she'd been holding. "Yes, he's taking me to dinner tomorrow." Ginny continued quickly, as the girl's eyes widened. "It's not a date. One of our other schoolmates will be coming along. She was in my year."

"Well, doesn't that sound like a lovely evening in the hills of Italy," AmBam mocked, wagging her brows up and down playfully. "Come on, let's go celebrate with the team, and then you can let me charm your nails for tomorrow night."

"I don't need you to do my nails, Bam!" Ginny scoffed, but let the girl drag her off to her laughing teammates. All too quickly the fluttering dance of butterflies in her belly seized, and she was prancing through the hills with her teammates, back to their lodgings to celebrate their win with the best of Italy's elf made wine.

* * *

Ginny stood on the front porch of the farmhouse the next evening; it was a quarter until seven, but she was nervous, and the girls would not stop pestering her for more information about her 'date'. She kept insisting it was not a date, but they tittered away ignoring her mounting nerves. She surrendered to Tash and AmBam, letting them curl her hair around their wands and applying some simple Muggle makeup. It was easier to just let them play dress up with her, knowing they simply couldn't help but get excited at the thought of being fancy. Ginny insisted on dressing herself, much to their dismay, and so she rocked back and forth on the wooden planks of the porch in a pair of Muggle jeans that sat perfectly on her hips, a white tank top that flowed with the breeze, and a deep purple cardigan thrown over her arm in preparation of the cooler evening.

She leaned against the railing, breathing in the fresh evening, summer air. The scents were intoxicating, and she filled her lungs through her nose, before slowly letting the air back out through her glossed lips. The breeze blew, making a lock of her red hair tickle her face while the setting sun warmed her skin.

The creak of the wooden boards signaled that someone had joined her on the porch. She fully expected it to be one of her teammates, but when she turned to the accompanying person, she was surprised to see Neville approaching her. "You're early," Ginny greeted. "Is Luna with you?"

Ginny watched as Neville's eyes roamed over her body. She felt oddly satisfied in the fact that he did this so obviously. This was not the same Neville she went to school with, and definitely not the same Neville that had once asked her to the Yule Ball. This man that stood in front of her, greedily drinking her in, was the man that stood up to Voldemort. This was the man that protected dozens of students from crazed Death Eaters. This man in front of her was making her heart race in ways she hadn't felt for quite some time.

He paused at the hem of her blouse as the breeze lifted it subtly revealing the soft skin of her stomach before arriving to her face and meeting her eyes. "I am just on time, Ginny. You look…" he hesitated, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets before continuing, "lovely."

A feminine giggle interrupted her reply. Neville and Ginny both looked up at the offending noise to see six witches pressed in the window frame above them. Tash had her hand covering AmBam's mouth in an attempt to keep the escape of the noise from drifting down to them. Ginny felt mildly embarrassed, more for Neville's sake than her own. She rolled her eyes at the grinning women, and grabbed Neville's arm leading him off the porch and onto the lawn away from the house.

"Sorry about them, they don't know when to mind their own business. So, Luna's not here? We're meeting her at dinner, then?" Ginny asked as she let go of Neville's arm, pausing near the gate waiting for his direction.

"Well, we wanted to take you somewhere that is magical. I didn't feel the need to travel into Muggle Tuscany, so maybe you'd allow me to Apparate us to somewhere more… secluded?" He looked down at her face, meeting her eyes, before he offered his arm again to her.

Ginny hesitated for only a second. Surely, there was no need to _not_ trust Neville Longbottom. He was, after all, a fellow Gryffindor, who had always been the most respectful of people. She wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow, and they were off, spinning together in the blackness that engulfed them.

They landed on a rocky surface, and Neville steadied her, placing his palm on the small of her back, as she wobbled on the uneven ground. "Damn, I missed our spot. It's not far from here though, would you fancy a bit of a hike to meet Luna?" Neville asked, looking a bit embarrassed at his mistake as he removed his hand from her.

Ginny smiled to herself, noting the twinge of pink on the tips of Neville's ears. She found it rather cute, and was humbled as she recognizing this as the Neville she knew. "I think I would rather fancy a bit of walk. Lead the way, Nev." His face lit up, and Ginny took in his appearance for the first time that evening. He was wearing Muggle jeans, with a light blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and the top buttons were undone, revealing the tanned skin below his collarbone. He had not shaved, letting the stubble grow thicker, and she found she was rather curious if it would be itchy against her skin. _What the hell did I just think?_

They walked a bit through the woods, the trees were not so thick here, and the hike was pretty easy. Neville pointed out many plants along the way, and when they reached an opening in the trees, Neville stopped and turned towards her, face alight with excitement and anticipation. He lifted his hand from his side and hesitated a moment before reaching for her palm, lacing his fingers with hers. "This is Lago Sorapiss," Neville whispered, pulling her out of the trees.

Ginny gasped when the sight came into view. The mountainous form loomed over a crystal blue lake; the limestone peaks were rugged and sharp-edged, and she had never seen formations like this before. The water stood still and serene and was calling to her to dip her toes in. The closer they walked to the water's edge the stronger the magic rippled over her. She could feel the pulse of it run through her veins, and it left her skin tingling where Neville squeezed his fingers against hers. She had never experienced magic like this before, an all consuming instinctive magic that left her senses calm and open, but yearning for more.

"Ginny, love, you have made it," Luna's voice floated from their left interrupting her wavering thoughts and feelings of wanting to jump straight into the lake.

Ginny turned to see Luna kneeling on a red checkered blanket that had been laid on the ground. A picnic basket was open, and she was using her wand to slice the ciabatta which accompanied the lovely assortment of Italian antipasto cheeses and meats, fresh tomatoes, and wine.

Ginny let go of Neville's hand and made her way to the blanket to greet Luna, her mouth watering at the sight of the food. "I did, Luna, thank you," she responded. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

The girl rose from her spot on the blanket and pulled a stunned Ginny into a tight embrace. "I am never better, Ginny. The wrackspurt do not breed in this area, so we are free from muddled thoughts tonight."

Ginny grinned and pulled away to take in their surroundings again. She spun around, her head thrown back to feel the cool breeze that shifted over her skin, alighting it with a subtle mist. "This place is beautiful. What is it?"

"Oh, it's such a lovely story, Gin. Sit, let's catch up while we eat," Luna gestured to the blanket and turned to Neville to beckon him to the picnic. Ginny knelt down and rolled to sit on the checkered material with her legs tucked under her. She expected to feel the hard earth under her, but instead sank into a soft mat. She looked up to Luna who smiled before answering the unspoken question. "Simple Cushioning Charm is all. I assume you'd rather not have to sit upon hard rocks while we sup."

It was a pleasant meal, and Ginny enjoyed sharing their experiences from the past few years. Luna had left after the war and began her search of magical creatures. Luna recounted all of the places she had traveled to, and Ginny listened intently as the woman described the new species she had discovered, all while still passionately searching for the the crumple-horned snorkack.

Neville described how they had met up in Norway by accident. Luna had been tracing what turned out to be a thestral, and Neville had been high up in the mountains getting samples of a rare plant that only grew in high altitudes when he fell, scraping his hands and knees on the sharp rocks. The thestral had found him first, while he attempted to clean himself up, followed closely by Luna who had been following the creature. They began to travel Europe together since that day, and Ginny wondered to herself if they were _together_ , but neither Luna, or Neville gave any indication that they were so she didn't ask. Ginny shared her Quidditch stories she had acquired over the years which made Neville laugh and ask for more details about particular drunken situations with her teammates.

As dusk approached and the setting sun left pinks and oranges streaking across the lake, Ginny found herself edging closer to the shore. The gentle lapping of the water against the rocky beach called to her, and she stripped her shoes from her feet, walking towards the crystal blue depths. She stood at the edge, letting the cold water roll over her toes. It was refreshing, and she sighed in comfort, stepping farther in. As her skin began to first itch, then burn, and finally go numb from the icy waters, the sensations inside her began to grow. First, she felt a flow creeping through her body, igniting her magic to a flaming full body mass of an uncontrollable sensations. She closed her eyes and noticed that rather than become numb like her feet, the flames inside began to burst into tiny fires dancing in random places on her body. Her fingertips prickled, and her scalp tingled pleasantly, the warmth from her belly grew to an overwhelming sensation that she craved to have rewarded.

"The magic here is consuming, don't you agree?" Luna said in her whimsical voice, stepping into the water next to her and wrapping her arm through the crook of Ginny's elbow. The heat that had filled her belly exploded upon the skin to skin contact, and she found herself grasping Luna's fingers with her her own, relishing in the feel that trickled between their palms. Ginny smiled at Luna and nodded, not trusting her own words in this moment of overwhelming sensations.

Luna pulled Ginny from the waters, guiding her back to the blanket and directing her to sit back down. Ginny leaned back on her elbows, taking in the beautiful sights before them, still enjoying the now subtle bursts of light flickering inside her. Luna turned to clear the food with a sweep of her wand and set the basket to the side. Neville adjusted his seat on the blanket so he was next to Ginny. He leaned back until he was completely flat, his hands crossed behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles, a look of complete relaxation on his face. It was a pleasant atmosphere amongst the trio, as if each one of them were simply enjoying the rippling effects of the magic here without any awkwardness between them.

Luna interrupted the quiet softness as she hummed a tune. She shifted her position on the blanket to sit beside Ginny, facing her with her legs crossed. "Do you want me to tell you the legend of this place now?" Luna asked, reaching out to move a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. The movement left Ginny with goosebumps running down her arms, the heat inside her beginning to burn hotter. She nodded, and Luna began in her ethereal, airy tone.

"The legend is told that a witch had come to the village on the other side of the mountain. The witch sought to teach the king's impulsive daughter a lesson, so she promised her a magical mirror as a reward for providing the witch's home with shade. This was an impossible task of course, and the witch knew that, but the daughter wanted the magical mirror so she went to her father to ask for his help-"

Ginny felt fingertips begin to make patterns on the exposed skin of her upper back and leaned instinctively into the touch, closing her eyes; completely enraptured by Luna's tale, her whimsical voice making the story come alive behind her lids. She didn't know what magic drifted through this place, but it felt alive on her skin, and she could feel the tingles that drifted from those fingers moulding with her own magic which was becoming stronger.

"-the king, Sorapiss, loved his daughter and sought to help her at any cost. He was a peace-loving king, so he turned himself into a rocky mountain to shade the witch's home. Later, his daughter was able to show gratitude for her father's gift and cried, shedding tears which formed the Lago di Sorapiss," Luna finished her tale in a soft whisper close to Ginny's face.

Ginny sat there, eyes still closed. The magic surrounding them grew to a bursting point as Luna finished her story. She had no idea of what, or how this was happening, but she also didn't have a care in the world to explain it. Her mind felt clear of thoughts, and all she could feel was the light touches that left her heated to the core, and the sparking of magic between the three bodies. She craved to feel more and could almost taste the mounting magic which was just out of reach.

The air of Luna's breath brushed over her skin leaving a pleasant warm feeling. A small, soft hand reached up to cup her face, and she leaned against the touch, turning towards where she knew Luna sat. Ginny's lashes fluttered in time to see Luna edge closer, lips lightly brushing her own. Ginny's skin burned at the touch, and she moaned softly, moving her lips in time with Luna's. She never expected any of this, but in this moment, it left her body feeling a glowing she couldn't explain. Her magic tingled on her fingertips while her toes grew warmer, and a spot in her belly glowed hot. She yearned to feed the craving that begged of more. She reached up and wrapped her hand in Luna's hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as her tongue darted out to taste the girl's mouth. Luna responded in kind, parting her lips before pulling away with a gasp.

"You were right, Neville. Ginny's magic tastes like honey, and what is that… maybe a hint of ginger," Luna spoke.

Ginny licked her lips, tasting the sweetened lemongrass that now coated her lips. Thoughts drifted through her mind, wondering what was happening, but the thoughts were quickly erased as a set of strong hands pulled her around. Dark chocolate eyes melted into her own, and her skin burned under Neville's touch. He reached up to place his palm against her neck, one thumb stroking her jawline. He tilted her head and leaned forward, taking the tip of his tongue and running it softly across her lips. The movement made her shiver, and his magic rippled over her skin. She moved closer into him, pressing herself firmly against his chest and pressed her lips hard against his, relishing in the rough feel of his stubble on her flaming skin. He responded immediately, opening his mouth and exploring hers with his tongue. It was exactly how she expected his mouth to taste; Peppermint - a strong, yet cooling sensation - flooded her mouth and tingled down to her toes. The kiss was deep and all consuming as the magic between the three flowed together as one.

* * *

"Red, wake up! Come on, we have half an hour until the Portkey leaves."

Ginny groaned at the sound of her teammate's voice, grabbing the soft duvet and pulling it up over her head. She closed her eyes again, watching as images of the giant mountain towering over a beautiful blue lake flitted across her lids; the feeling of the water on her toes and the all consuming magic still present in her hazy waking. She sat swiftly up in bed as the image of Luna crossed her mind, her soft voice echoing the words, ' _The witch sought to teach the king's impulsive daughter a lesson'_ and ' _shedding tears which formed the Lago di Sorapiss'_. What did all of that mean? Why had that story, that place, been filled with so much magic? Was it the water that ignited the consuming impulsion?

Neville's strong form took hold next in her brain as the memory of a very passionate kiss crept up to the forefront of her thoughts She let out a slight squeak and fell back against the pillows, wondering what exactly had happened last night.

Her subconscious tried to pull the forefront the full details of the evening, but she couldn't make sense of all of them as the calls for her to wake up became louder. Finally, her door was swung open to the bright blue eyes of AmBam. "C'mon, Red! It's my birthday! Let's go home and celebrate at the Leaky!"

"Oh, yes, Happy Birthday Bam. Ok, let me get my stuff. I'll be down in a minute."

"So, you got in pretty late last night. You looked a little… out of it. Give me the details!" her teammate said, eyes alight with excitement as she bounced up and down on the end of the bed.

Ginny felt the blush that rose from her chest to cover her cheeks, and grinned wickedly as she looked at her friend. "No details until you get off of my bed."

"Oh, you're no fun at all, Red. Fine, but hurry up, we have to leave I have to have dinner with my parents before we can get pissed in real celebration."

Ginny smiled fondly at the blonde, as the events of last night came flooding back clearly in her mind. She figured the incredible experience, and the details that went with it, were the perfect birthday present to her dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine on her birthday! AmBam, I am beyond grateful to have you a part of my life. I hope you enjoy this story and know that you hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim these characters as my own, and I am so grateful to JKR for letting me play in her world.
> 
> Thanks to: There are no words I could write to begin to describe my gratitude to the two ladies that dropped everything to help beta this story. Thank you goldensnitch18 & oblivionbaby


End file.
